


Dancing

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Wow an actual fic not just a chat log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TO DANCE WITH METTATON!"<br/>"Big deal... Earlier, the human and I danced with DEATH!!!"<br/>"WOW!!! IS DEATH COOL?"<br/>"Yeah, she's like super hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

 

_ "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TO DANCE WITH METTATON!" _   
  
~~~   
  
Papyrus finished shifting the MTT-brand action figures around on his desk. They wouldn't stay shifted for long- by his estimates they would soon be back to their original position. However, there was always the possibility of him being wrong, and either way, it was important to stay in habit.   
  
Papyrus stepped back and stared at the table, checking to make sure that each figure was in its proper place. Giving a quick nod to himself, he spun on his heel, and made his way downstairs.   
  
"SANS! I'M HEADING OUT TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!"   
"sounds great, bro. you're definitely gonna make some today, paps."   
"SANS."   
"i can feel it..."   
_ "SANS." _   
"in my  _ bones." _   
"SANS!!! OH, WHATEVER, BROTHER, I JUST KNOW I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND TODAY... MAYBE ONE THAT CAN FINALLY MATCH MY STAMENA!!"   
  
As Sans shook his head at his brother's idiosyncratic wording, Papyrus left the house and headed towards the forest, chuckling softly at the pun that had gone unnoticed by his brother.   
  
~~~

_ "Big deal... Earlier, the human and I danced with DEATH!!!" _   
  
~~~   
  
Papyrus quietly walked through the trees. There wasn't a path, no beaten down snow that signified a constantly used route, but Papyrus knew where he was anyways. This was the area that was considered  _ too deep _ by most of the inhabitants of the icy village, and the snow reflected that by being thick and crunchy, layers frozen together signifying a snow that had never been walked through for  _ years _ .   
  
Behind him, seemingly unnoticed, the snow shifted, as if the ground had moved out from under it.   
  
What most didn't know was that, deep in the heart of the forest, in its hidden valley, there was a clearing. Easily as big as Snowdin's main road, the clearing was perfect for play-fighting. Its only tree was a mere stump- useful for sitting against when talking to more height-disadvantaged friends.   
  
Papyrus should know. He had taken this exact route to the clearing several times.

~~~   
  
_ "WOW!! IS DEATH COOL?" _   
  
~~~   
  
Flowey had been Papyrus's friend for a long time. Papyrus remembered when he first met the flower- the golden plant had been super-friendly and nice to him, almost exactly as nice as The Great Papyrus  _ himself! _ However, the skeleton had gotten the impression that something was bothering the small flower, and made it his mission to find out what the problem was.   
  
And he succeeded! Now he and Flowey were the best of friends, knowing that they could share their problems and secrets with each other.   
  
Papyrus sat on the stump and waited, basking in the knowledge that he had someone he could trust with his secrets, and that they would trust him back.

~~~   
  
_ "Yeah, she's super hot!!" _   
  
~~~   
  
Papyrus didn't have to wait long.   
  
"Howdy, Papyrus! Did you want to dance today?"   
  
Papyrus nodded. As much as he enjoyed his 'training' with Undyne, sometimes cooking just  _ didn't cut it _ for getting the stress out of his system. Whenever he  _ really _ needed to relax, he would always dance with Flowey- the physical exhertion and adrenaline always left him with a lovely high that could last anywhere from an hour to several weeks.   
  
It was just a shame that it always caused him to lose several hours, but that couldn't be helped.   
  
Flowey's peppy expression morphed into a sly smirk. "Oh, you  _ do, _ huh? Well, then..." His face shifted further, his voice dropping several octaves.   
  
**"You best** **_get r̯̼̣͓̞͈̪͔͈e̴̢̫̠͍͙̤͘ͅa̰͈̱͘ͅd̴̩͈̠͖͔̞͍ͅy̸̘̰̘̦”_ **   
  
Vines shot out of the ground all over the clearing, but Papyrus was already in motion. He dodged and weaved through Flowey's attacks for several minutes, sometimes taking a hit from some friendliness pellets, until a glancing blow sent him tumbling to the frozen ground.   
  
Flowey quickly took advantage of the opportunity, wrapping the skeleton with vines and lifting him off the ground. One vine curled around the skeleton's neck.   
  
"Hee hee... wow, Papyrus! I think  _ that _ dance was the best one yet! ...Oh, but the dance isn't over, isn't it? We still have to do the finishing move! Are you ready, Papyrus?"   
  
Papyrus tilted his head back.   
  
"OF COURSE I AM, FLOWEY."   
  
**_"̨͚̖͍́G̰̹̯̟̼̦̤o̷̪̗̻̫͍͉̭͙o̬͚̬̫̬͠d̜̠̙.̷̱͉̬͘"̰͎͖͡_ **   
  
The vine around his neck tightened-   
  
~~~   
  
_ "I WANT TO MEET DEATH" _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I actually _finished_ this ficlet, I started it in july...
> 
> Anyway, if you this, maybe check out the [consent au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/522316) as well!


End file.
